


Dragon Ball NextGenWeek - Day 4 - Uub

by indevan



Series: Dragon Ball NextGenWeek 2019 [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Found Families, Gen, M/M, Uub is a Member of the Son Family Now And There's Nothing He Can Do About It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan





	Dragon Ball NextGenWeek - Day 4 - Uub

Dinner with the Son family was always sort of strange.  Uub never felt quite like he belonged. He didn’t think they considered him family, and for the most part, he was glad.  He had his own parents back home, who were in turn proud and confused about his new mentor. About his apparent future as the savior of Earth.  His mother asked if it paid anything and Goku had laughed so Uub figured he would probably still have to get a job once he finished training.

It could wait, he was only sixteen, but the prospect of it loomed on the horizon.

He had trained with Goku for six years, coming back now and then to meet with his family and feel somewhat guilty for taking him away from them.  Goku told him stories all the time about something his wife liked to do or something that happened when one of his sons was a child. Uub was an only child so he enjoyed the stories.  He had always wanted a younger sibling but the doctor in his village said that it was a miracle his mother was even able to have him. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was the reincarnation of...whoever Goku said.  Truthfully, his parents didn’t remember anyone named Buu except for the jolly, round guy who was on television with Mr. Satan. Goku said he had erased the memories of the Buu he came from, which was also odd. Not that he didn’t believe him.  No matter how weird something Goku told him was, Uub could believe it. No one would make up such outrageous stuff.

Tonight, they were visiting the Son household for dinner.  Goku was staying for the full week for his son’s wedding and Uub figured he would fly home.  He didn’t know Goku’s sons very well and didn’t want to impose. The thought of wandering around his house alone didn’t appeal to him either.  The travel home was long--shorter now that he could fly--but he figured he would wait back back there with Goku, near their usual training spot.  He had made noise about taking him up to somewhere called the Lookout and Uub was excited. That was for after the wedding, though.

Apparently the wedding was all anyone could talk about.

“Did you have your second fitting?” Chi-Chi asked.

She passed a bowl of rice to Goten who rolled his eyes as he accepted it.

“Yes.  Mom, the wedding is in two days, we have everything.”

Chi-Chi huffed out a breath through her nose. “Sorry.  I’m just excited. My baby is getting married.”

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  Goten winced and glanced at Uub as if embarrassed and shoved a giant pile of rice into his mouth.

“What are you doin’ tomorrow?” Goku asked.

“I’m not training,” Goten said automatically. “I have my bachelor party...I guess.  Can you call it that if the person I’m marrying is also there?”

Goku shrugged.  Uub had no idea either.  He wasn’t thinking about marriage at all.  He wasn’t even thinking about dating anyone yet.  Some of his friends back home were jumping in and out of relationships, and he had had  _ interest, _ but no time.  He didn’t even have a crush on a specific person yet.

“You aren’t getting up to anything...nasty are you?” Chi-Chi asked, lowering her voice on the word.

“Mom!” he exclaimed, spitting rice all over the table. “Please, the one person I want to watch strip is gonna  _ be there.” _

Chi-Chi paled and fanned herself dramatically. “I don’t want to think about my baby doing that.”

“I’m twenty-three, mom, and Trunks and I have been having sex since--”

“Goten!  We have company!”

Goku chuckled, shaking his head.  He always seemed happiest when he was home and Uub didn’t know why they didn’t come more often.  His parents would understand if he stayed here to train with Goku so he wouldn’t have to be apart from his family so much.  He clearly missed them and was glad to be back here for his son’s wedding.

“You brought it up!” Goten said, but he was laughing.

Chi-Chi reached forward and pinched his cheek affectionately.  Uub smiled a bit into his bowl, thinking of his own mother. He understood not wanting to be away from family, but he got to come home to his parents every night unless he and Goku were doing an overnight training in the wilds.  Maybe when they were heading back, he could talk to him about doing longer trainings here. It would make Goku happier and maybe he would feel a bit less awkward despite technically knowing them for six years.

“Oh, hey, Uub, since you’re here...you’re coming, right?”

“Coming?”

Goten frowned a bit and, wow, he and Goku really did look alike.  He got it from the face but Goten wore his hair shaggier and longer so it was hard to tell immediately.

“To my wedding.  You remember Trunks, right?  Purple hair? Dreamy smile?”

“Oh!  Yes. I know him.”

“You got your invitation, right?  I sent it with dad’s.”

“Invitation?”

“Dad!”

Goku rubbed the back of his neck nervously and let out a giggle. “Oops.  I forgot there were two in there.”

Goten sighed. “Of course.  Well, how about it?”

He saw his smile and thought about what he wanted to say to Goku about coming back more.  Maybe this could be a start. He was here anyway, after all, unless he chose to fly home. Uub smiled back.

“Yeah, sure!”


End file.
